


the glint of light against broken glass

by jeien



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), M/M, On their way from enemies to lovers, Pre-Relationship, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: ‘I can give you the strength you need.’Fang should have had the better judgement not to accept bones thrown by Misterian royalty—but those words had been a demon’s apple, tempting his desperation to see his people to safety. He is the Chieftain of Bestia, after all. His people come first. And so, he had accepted the proposition with nary a second thought.(Day 7 of RyuuSou Week 2018)





	the glint of light against broken glass

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: FREE CHOICE
> 
> Based off the amazing [@masodynamite](https://twitter.com/masodynamite/)'s hoshimegu headcanons that i may have expanded on lol. check out her [original comic about the state of bestian-misterian relations](https://twitter.com/masodynamite/status/1032245853400981505) used in the fic as well as [the reason why this scenario in particular exists](https://twitter.com/masodynamite/status/1032675496314564608).
> 
> EDIT: I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT A FEW HOURS AFTER I UPLOAD THIS, ALL THE NEW INFO ABOUT HOSHIMEGU GETS DROPPED AKJSDHAJDH. I've changed the names accordingly, but the premise and original headcanons will still be the same so. Fang is the leader of Bestia and Vega is obviously not asleep lol.

_‘I can give you the strength you need.’_

Fang should have had the better judgement not to accept bones thrown by Misterian royalty—but those words had been a demon’s apple, tempting his desperation to see his people to safety. He is the Chieftain of Bestia, after all. His people come first. And so, he had accepted the proposition with nary a second thought.

In hindsight, he should have hesitated a little more.

“You don’t have to be so desperate,” Fang grunts out as High Priest Vega, the Holy Prince of Mistero, impales himself on his cock. He still doesn’t understand how sex is supposed to facilitate a transfer in energy, but the prince himself had insisted it to be the quickest way.

High Priest Vega’s rhythm stutters at the sound of his voice, low and husky, and Fang can feel the man tightening around him. He grits his teeth. How is it possible that a holy man has such an erotic body and an expression that begs to be defiled? The beast in his blood stirs with the prospect of claiming such a creature of desire as its own, growls at the sound of an intoxicatingly lilting voice that says, “We don’t have time… Please… Please just trust me, even if only this once…!”

 _This is all to attain strength_ , he reminds himself. He hates Mistero and the people of that hypocritical star, hates how his proud warriors of Bestia have been exploited by their hand for generations, hates how their beautiful star of lush forests and rivers and lively people had been cut and culled. The man shamelessly splitting himself open on his hardness with open-mouthed moans is the embodiment of all that. This is a business transaction—a means to an end.

A particular roll of those milky hips sends a jolt through both of them and Fang’s pupils turn feral, no longer caring about restraint. His hands move to grab at the flesh of High Priest Vega’s ass while he rocks them forward, pinning the man beneath him as a surge of energy shoots through his entire body.

“C-Chief Fang— _Ah!_ ”

Distantly, Fang knows that, while the royal families of each star are said to be of the same dust that created their worlds and thus one continuous life, this same man who is supposed to be the culmination of everything he hates had taken a blade meant to kill him. This man, who had resignedly accepted responsibility for all the atrocities his ancestors and his father had perpetuated as his inherent duty to the throne, had helped him and his companions escape their execution ground. High Priest Vega had turned his back to every ideal and unspoken rule that bound his universe together, sacrificed everything save for a life he himself gives little value to—all for Fang.

Fang’s instincts are spurred further by the growing heat in his belly. His body thrusts wildly into the tightness of the prince’s hole, carving his shape into him. Beneath the cage of his wide torso, High Priest Vega cries out beautifully as divinely silver hair slowly becomes stained with Bestian dirt.

“D-don’t hold back,” High Priest Vega says, voice coated with pleasure. “Take everything you desire from me, all of it…!”

Distantly, he knows that High Priest Vega loves him but will never allow himself the privilege of ever admitting it. Even now, Fang thinks that this transfer of energy is some form of self-punishment the prince thought of. There’s a feeling that he wants to believe is fondness nestled in his chest, but it’s being overtaken by the wildfire of lust and power. Fang sees a stray tear roll down marble-carved cheeks and the heat in his belly finally snaps. He pulls the prince’s hips hard against his own as he comes thick and deep; High Priest Vega follows shortly after.

Vigor thrums throughout his body despite the exertion. The ridiculous Misterian method must have worked.

High Priest Vega looks reasonably worn out—yet he forces himself to support himself on his elbows enough to try and pull himself off his softening cock. Violet eyes blink away the last vestiges of desire, trying to return to the image of the proper prince who didn’t just brazenly ride him to completion. What replaces the want and longing is the dark haze of guilt.

“It may not be enough,” High Priest Vega says quietly, like he’s trying to disappear into the evening winds, “but even a little could amount to something substantial with proper rest.”

As soon as he realizes that the prince is trying to force himself to stand and leave, Fang’s hand shoots out to stop him.

“Stay with me,” Fang says, carefully guiding him to sit back on his lap. He doesn’t wait to look at High Priest Vega’s genuine look of confusion and merely wraps his arms around him. _He’s so small_ , Fang thinks to himself. “Don’t say anything. Just stay with me.”

He doesn’t know when the time is to talk about their own feelings or if that time will even come. But Fang lets the thrum of his blood lead his instincts to protect the person in his arms, who soundlessly drifts to sleep, and doesn’t think of anything else for the rest of the evening.  

**Author's Note:**

> the execution bit mentioned is from [this excerpt i wrote at random](https://twitter.com/jeienb/status/1032632378295050240) on twitter and, just for funsies, [my expanded interpretation of yui's original comic](https://twitter.com/jeienb/status/1032271274620448768). ayyyy
> 
> i still can't believe i fucking summoned hoshimegu with this
> 
> come scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb/)


End file.
